Dragon Star Fox
by WelshDragon18
Summary: This is something that I thought of and I wanted for you wanted to read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Future Card Buddy Fight, but I do own a whole bunch of Yu-Gi-Oh Cardfight Vanguard Magic the Gathering and Pokemon Cards.

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi & Future Card Buddy Fight belongs to Shigetaka Ikeda

" Normal Talking "

 _'Thoughts'_

 **:Demonic/** **" Buddy Monsters "**

During the fight with YamiGedo vs the nine Omni-lords and they're losing and then suddenly two brave buddy fighters and there buddies appear to make a final stand against YamiGedo and his buddy Ikazuchi and they where Tatsuku Ryuenji and his buddy Star Guardian Jack Knife Dragon and Sophia Sakharov Ryuenji and her buddy Sixth Omni-Lord Variable Cord Dragon most of the other fighters and Omni-lords are out cold, and so Tatsuku looks towards his wife Sophia and says " Sophia I am going to use that move against both YamiGedo and Ikazuchi are you with me " and Sophia looks at her husband and says " Yes I am if it to take this bastard down then I am willing to do it we better as Jack and Cord if they are okay with this plan. " Both Sophia and Tatsuku looks at both of there buddies and ask at the same time " Jack Cord are you both with us on this plan to take down YamiGedo and Ikazuchi " both Jack and Cord look at each other and nod and they say " **Yes we are both with you lets take these mad men down for good** **"** they roar at the last half of it and Tatsuku and Sophia took North and South position while Jack and Cord took East West with both YamiGedo and Ikazuchi in the center so they began a chant that would destroy both YamiGedo and Ikazuchi but both buddies and the couple won't survive the blast from the explosion.

The other Omni-Lords noticed the Variable Cord was missing and they noticed him with his buddy and they noticed two other's as well Star Guardian Jackknife Dragon and his buddy Tatsuku Ryuenji, and the Omni-Lords noticed the formation they where in and the Omni-Lords appeared next to their buddies and grabbed them and got away from Tatsuku and Sophia and the buddies of the Omni-Lords where " hey whats the big idea we almost had them " and there buddies said **" No you do not but look at where Tatsuku and Sophia are along with there buddies "** and the looked and noticed that the four that where just mentioned started to glow and then, suddenly a massive explosion happened as the dust cloud slowly cleared away from where the explosion happened YamiGedo and Ikazuchi where destroyed but also Tatsuku and his wife Sophia along with there buddies Star Guardian Jackknife Dragon and Sixth Omni-lord Variable Cord.

( In the After Life )

Tatsuku and Sophia along with Jack and Cord are looking around, and wondering where they are at then suddenly a very bright flashed appeared before Tatsuku and Sophia both Jack and Cord moved in front of their buddies so they could protect them from harm in front of them was a very beautiful woman ( Just picture Machina from Dragonaut the Resonance ) and she said " Hello Tatsuku Ryuenji and Sophia Sakharov Ryuenji along with your buddies Star Guardian Jackknife Dragon and Sixth Omni-Lord Variable Cord allow me to introduce myself my name is Kami and I have a mission for the two of you along with your buddies. " Tatsuku and Sophia are shocked that Kami would want to meet with them, and Sophia asks " what do you mean you have a mission for the four of us " and Kami said " there is a young boy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but he doesn't know about the Namikaze name because the village he lives in the the previous leader was, put back into office because he thought his predecessor died when he sealed a giant nine-tailed fox into his son but the man did survive and left with his wife and the boys twin sister, and they left the boy to suffer from the entire village. " Kami shows videos of Naruto's life living in the village Tatsuku Sophia Jack and Cord where watching Sophia puts her head into her husbands chest and cries while Jack and Cord are growling in anger at what the villagers are doing to the boy and so Tatsuku said " Kami take me my wife Jack and Cord and put us right in front of the mob because I am not letting this happen anymore. " He growled out in anger, the Variable Cord asked **" Kami-sama I was wondering if you can turn all of Star Dragon World for a summoning contract for the boy I will be the Boss Summon "**

( A random alley in Konoha )

Naruto is running because today is his fifth birthday there was a giant mob after him he ran into a alley way but he ran into a dead end as he turned around his only exit was blocked by the mob after him before they could move forward a beam of light suddenly appeared right in front of naruto and the mob slowly silhouette's started to form two of the silhouette's where what to appeared to be dragons while the other two figures are human suddenly one of the human silhouette put its arm up and they heard a voice and it said " Time to Release the Future Force I cast Twin Star, Jack & Fang " yelled a masculine voice and there was a beam of light at the front of the mob stopping them from getting closer to the demon brat and the person that he looks like he is holding look like those toys the kids used and he aim one of them up and fired into the air. Tatsuku aimed Fang into the sky and fired an SOS shot's to get the village's leader attention

( Hokage's Office inside the Tower )

As I turn myself from my annoying paperwork and he saw beams of light from an alley way in the village and the way the pattern was, then it hit him it was an SOS so he snapped his fingers and said " ANBU with me " and they all shushined to the alley way where they saw the shots coming from when they got there they saw two humans and dragons but they are in front of Naruto protecting him from the mob the one boy with the what to be blasters his hair is longer then the other person next to him, and then both dragons said **" Tatsuku Sophia I smell five people on top of the building on our right "** then the two names the dragons said looked up, and the Hokage said " ANBU take the idiotic villagers to I&T tell Anko that they went after Naruto also tell her no holding back " then the Hokage appeared in front of the two people and said " I want to thank you for protecting young Naruto why don't we talk in my office " as they walked to the office Tatsuku's Future Force was deactivated and his hair returned to normal Sophia was caring Naruto on her back because he passed out from the shock while Tatsuku was holding onto Cord and Jack in card form when they reached the office Tatsuku said " Alright Jack Cord where in the office chibi-forms " suddenly a miniature tornado's appeared and Jack and Cord where in the mini forms. ( I am not going to explain it just think picture how Jackknife Dragon is in his little form and just picture Variable Cord in a mini form of his regular giant dragon form ) and the Hokage said " My Name is Hiruzen Sarutobi I am the Sandaime Hokage oh Konoha, and I thank you for saving Naruto I see him as a grandson. " Sophia said " There is no reason to thank us, the reason why both my Husband and I along with our buddies save him is because we where give a mission by Kami herself to raise him as our own also you need to send out your what was it you called your ANBU because we have very highly sensitive info for you Sandaime-sama. " The Sandaime put two fingers up and sent it to the right and his ANBU disappeared then Jack and Cord started sniffing the air Jack fly up the tackled the wall and a ANBU with the name " NE " on fell down and Hiruzen and he snapped his fingers, and two ANBU appeared and Hiruzen said " take this piece of trash to Ibuki and tell him to use whatever methods to get the bastard talking. " The Sandaime looked at his guests and said " I am really sorry you have to see that my teammate has always been trying to get the position of Hokage since our sensei The Nidaime named me the Sandaime during the Second Shinobi World War " Tatsuku said " Wait aren't you the village leader you are in charge of the village not them why aren't you enforcing your own laws? " the last half in anger, then it hit the old village leader he is the Kami no Shinobi I have survived Three Great Shinobi World Wars, and this is my village no a civilian but a ninja. Then Sophia said " Excuse me but we where talking about Naruto here gentlemen " giving them both a glare.

Sophia then said " Hiruzen what we are going to tell you will come as a shock to you, and you need to understand what we are about to tell you. " Tatsuku said " Both Sophia and I aren't from the world we are from a world where technology is so more advanced, the reason we are here is because Kami gave us a mission to raise Naruto here as our own son. " Then Sophia said " Yes we also your Yondaime Hokage is still alive along with his wife and Naruto's Twin Sister they left him to suffer at the hands of the village he swore to protect. "


	2. Chapter 2

Hiruzen was looking at Tatsuki and Sophia like they grew an extra head, and he said " **Please tell me you are joking.** " Both Tatsuki and Sophia shook there heads no the Sandaime slowly lowered himself into his chair looking like he aged by twenty years, then the Sandaime asked " **Please tell me the boys Mother didn't join this.** " He asked in a pleading voice both so Sophia said " **Yes she did join she would rather raise her daughter because of the Prophecy of the elder toads of Mt. Myoboku!** " She said the last half in anger and disgust. Tatsuki noticed his wife's anger so he wrapped her in a hug to try and comfort her, and he noticed she relaxed slowly into his embrace.

Hiruzen was shocked one of his own students caused the destruction of a family all because of a prophecy by the elder toads, so he thought to himself " _I will call a council and I will bring Tatsuki and Sophia and they will explain why they are here, and have the former Yondaime and his wife and there daughter with Missing Ninja Status, and I will have Jiraya stripped of his ninja and sannin status and have Tsuanda return to the village, because most likely Jiraya lied to her._ " Hizuren cleared his throat and said " **ANBU summon the Clans Heads and my advisers I am calling forth a ninja tribunal.** " I said with authority in my voice

 **( Ninja Tribunal Room with the Clan Heads and Advisers )**

All the Clan Heads and Advisers where wondering why in the world Hizuren summoned them at such at late hour, they noticed the doors start to open they saw Hiruzen along with two people they never saw before, but the Clan Heads and Advisers noticed Hiruzen had the look that gained him the God of Shinobi. Then Hizuren said " **Danzo you are hereby removed as a council elder and will be executed for not disbanding your NE Forces.** " In a strict voice, Hizuren said " **Now that's taken care of we can get onto more pressing matters at hand.** " Sarutobi said " **You are probably wondering why, I have called this ninja tribunal right?** " All the Clan Heads and the Two Advisers nodded to his question, then Sarutobi said " **It's because the two people next to me that is the reason, that the former Yondaime is still alive along with his wife and their daughter, but left their son to the villagers.** " In a ticked off voice

When Sarutobi said that all the Clan Heads realized who the civilians where mistreating, but what really thrown them for a loop was that he was still alive and left his son to the wolves then the Head of The Hyuuga Clan asked " **Sandaime-sama who are the people next to you.** " He said in a flat tone, then Sarutobi said " **These are Tatsuki Ryuenji and Sophia Sakharov Ryuenji, and they will becoming Naruto's new parents.** " The Hiruzen said in a firm tone

Then Tatsuki said " **Just like the Sandaime said both my Wife and I will become Naruto's new parents.** " Tatsuki said in a semi-cherry voice ( **ALSO TATSUKI AND SOPHIA ARE OLDER THERE AGES ARE 26.** ) Suddenly the Star Dragon World crest appeared and Sixth Omni Storm Lord Variable Cord appeared and Sophia asked " **Variable Cord what are you doing here shouldn't you be with** **Naruto.** " Sophia asked with concern, then Variable Cord said " **Jack is watching him I got reversed summoned back into the Star Dragon World Summoning Realm but now its changed to included the other Worlds along with the other Omni Lords, but whats worse is that Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka is in the Summoning Scroll!** " Variable Cord said in a shocked voice, but both the looks on Tatsuki and Sophia's where their jaws where hanging open at that revelation

Then the Sandaime asked " **Who is this Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka.** " He said in a strict voice, then Tatsuki said " **Azi Dahaka is a giant dragon with three heads and a very bad temper, but why would he be inside the summoning contract.** " Tatsuki said in a thoughtful tone, then suddenly a bright light appeared everyone covered their eyes while Variable Cord appeared in front of his Buddy and her Husband, as the light starts to tone down everyone notices a young woman who would put Tsuande to shame at how beautiful she is ( JUST PICTURE SOPHIA FROM LORD MARKSMAN AND THE VANADIS ANIME ) Tatsuki and Sophia said " **Kami-sama what do we own your visit.** " They both said with respect in their voices, while everyone else is shocked that this woman is Kami then Kami said " **Please Tatsuki Sophia you have earned the right to call me by my name which it is Yui, but the reason why I am here is to explain why all the different worlds are in the summoning scroll because I believe young Naruto will need all the help he can get.** " Yui said in a cheerful voice

Sorry for making the Chapter so short I have another stories that I need to update since its been awhile so sorry hope you enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 3

I just decided to work on my stories, its not fair to my loyal fans and readers. So what I am going to do is going to keep working on my stories, but can you please subscribe to my Youtube Channel aaronstone800 I really need the subscribers.


End file.
